


Back to sleep

by WitchGlitch



Series: Kylux really random Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Caretaking, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Just a drabble, Protective Kylo Ren, Short, first upload ever wheeeeh, overworked hux, something very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchGlitch/pseuds/WitchGlitch
Summary: Smol drabbleKylo just wants hux to go back to sleep





	Back to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first upload and Im so exiteddd  
> Its just a drabble I wrote like more than a year ago, but I was reviewing some writings I had and found this thingie and was like "well why not to upload it? what could go wrong?" so yeah...Im gonna do that with some other pointless drabbles as well. (all of them longer than this one tho)  
> Thanks for passing by! enjoy this few lines xD!

When Kylo woke up, he tried to be as quiet as possible when getting out of the bed, but in spite of his efforts, Hux stirred and a pair of sleepy eyes looked back at the dark eyed. “Shh, back to sleep”. Hux didn't listen, he just looked at Kylo and, for Ren’s disgrace, he sat on the bed rubbing the sleep away from his face. Kylo, half dressed, walked to the bed and sat, pushing softly Hux’s chest back to the bed. Hux started slurring sleepy complains with his hands still on his face.“No, no, no, Ren, I have to work, I shouldn't be sleeping on the first place, I have to finish the documentation for tomorrow, I don't have time for this, just let me…” Hux used all his focusing powers to pronunce the best he could, to make himself clear and firm, with no real result. Kylo could easily feel, not even trying, the leaking stress from Hux’s mind, all the effort from his tired, sleepish thinking to forcibly wake up and work, just like a big gear trying to run. _Really unnecessary_ , he thought, when his hand did made Hux’s chest back to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thats it. But I love reading so wanted to share anyways hahah.
> 
> Also pleeeease If you find something wrong or that could be better in narrative and redaction and everything PLEASE point it to me <3 It would mean a lot -coz im very nervous uploading- and I originally speak Spanish so I might be messing things up in english somewhere. -also comment if you like something¿¿??-  
> Thanks and loves <3


End file.
